


Home

by cae_ruleam



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Little spoon Jae, M/M, One Shot, Sorry very short, Spooning, jae is little spoon bc we need more of that, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cae_ruleam/pseuds/cae_ruleam
Summary: it's been long since jae has really felt safe and at home... and wonpil tries his bestor: jae feels homesick and wonpil comforts him.how to write summaries... sorry, soft lock intended.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome. I noticed a great lack of little spoon jae and that's a crime. so I had to feed myself by writing this.  
> I haven't written any fics or anything at all in years and this is my first day6 fic... so sorry if it's a bit lacking. I hope you'll still enjoy it though^^

it felt like another night, like any other. it was quiet and peaceful at their dorm and everyone was minding their own business. dowoon was probably playing some kind of game in his room while younghyun and sungjin went out to explore and try out new restaurants. which was apparently considered a hobby.

wonpil was alone in the living room, not doing much of anything while listening to the tv that was softly playing in the background on low volume… and where was jae? in his room. doing what? wonpil wasn’t sure. while looking at his phone, he thought to himself ‘he’d been there for hours by now.’ he just groans softly and gets up, finally deciding to check up on his hyung who had locked himself up in his room.

he knocked thrice on the bedroom door… nothing. he tries again and yet, nothing. he sighed. “jaehyungie-hyung, I’m coming in.” wonpil told the person on the other side of the door before opening it and entering the room. what he saw afterwards, was something he did not expect, yet was not surprised by. he looked at the curled up ball on the bed under the sheets. while walking towards the bed, he whispered some comforting words in the hopes to calm the older. “are you alright?”, “do you want to talk about it?”… things like that. he goes to sit on the side of the bed while patting the ball beneath the blanket. “hyungie, are you thinking about home again?” it’s close to inaudible, but wonpil hears a very short and faint “mhm” coming from under the the sheets. wonpil sighs softly with a small smile of hurt plastered on his face.  
he carefully lifts the covers and gets beneath them, laying down next to his hyung. he pulled the blanket back up again, without covering them entirely this time. ‘it’s better if jae-hyung gets some fresher air.’ was the younger’s reasoning.

“you’re missing LA again, huh? we’ve been there recently after all. I guess that’s what made you miss it more than usual… I’m sorry jae-hyungie, I wish I could do more for you. to make you feel more at home here.” wonpil said in a hushed voice. he softly patted jae on the head with one hand while wonpil kept his other arm wrapped loosely around him. and while jae stays silent, wonpil knows he said ‘thanks’.

“alright then… let’s talk about fun things now, okay?” the younger said as he cuddled up against the other. he kept patting the taller softly and started humming as well. all in attempt to make the other boy feel safer.

jae would be lying, if he said he did not like the feeling of being protected.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments would be much appreciated hehe ♡  
> if you want, hmu at twitter @cae_ruleam akjnczka


End file.
